Pokemon Marble and Graphite
by Omega Hunter XYZ
Summary: It's another Pokemon fic. Please try and look for it might have a suprise in the first paragraph. Well it's my first fanfiction. It was meant to be Pokemon Black and White.


HI, this is my fanfiction. I'm new to it. I've made a fictional region of Pokemon. The Vesta Region. The Vesta Region is where every trainer gets what he or she wants. This fanfic is about like a girl starts her journey and meets with Ash and Brock. Plus I hope this fanfic may one day become the real thing 15 years from now. So this might be even a future preview. It's like reading the episode. I made it detailed as much as possible. Although, music or song is not currently ready. Anyway, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokemon or any characters.

Narrator: The Vesta Region, a land of paradise, where every Pokemon Fan's dreams come true. Our heroes, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu sail for Stemgrowth Town. In a distance a girl is about to start her journey.

(title shows)

Ash:Things are Claring up!

(scene: Stemgrowth Town, girl character's room)

Clare: (snoring)

(alarm rings and vibrates off the shelf)

Clare: (alarm hits her head) Ow! (moans)

Clare's mom: Clare, it's time to wake up!

Clare: (Get out of bed) Yay! Today's I get my starter Pokemon! (Gets dressed)

Clare's mom: Clare, I packed everything you need.

Clare: Thanks mom!

(Clare get on her bike and heads for Eastwing Town)

Clare's mom: (staring at a map) Uh oh, she forgot her map. Oh, well she's a smart girl. She'll find her way.

(Clare gets lost and goes the wrong way)

Clare: Where am I? Am I headed west or not? Look's like I forgot something again.

(scene: back at the harbor)

(Team Rocket appears behind a bush)

Jessie: (Moans) Meowth, where are we?

Meowth: Hmm... How should I know, we did blasted off very far.

James: Hey! Is that the twerps?

Jessie: We could sneak and grab Pikachu but we'll get shock.

Meowth: Heh, I have a net right here and we could capture Pikachu.

James: Great!

All three: We could a promotion, so let's get into motion!

(Ash on the phone)

Ash: Professor Oak, we're here!

Prof. Oak: (on the phone) Ash! So great to see you! By the way, you need to update your Pokedex to the Vesta Region.

Ash: Okay. (Puts his Pokedex into the machine)

(Pokedex comes out)

Prof. Oak: There! Your Pokedex is now ready for the Vesta Region and I think you should see Professor Cesar is Eastwing Town.

(Team Rocket appears out of nowhere, grabs Pikachu and runs away)

Meowth: Yonk!

Ash: Team Rocket! Professor we gotta go.

Prof. Oak: Go get them Ash!

(scene: Ash and Brock chases Team Rocket)

Ash: You freak will never change!

Jessie: Call us what you but we got Pikachu!

(Clare appears and crashes with Team Rocket, Pikachu flies in the air)

Clare and Team Rocket: (moans) Hey, you watch where you're going! Me?! No, you!

(Pikachu falls and hits Clare's bike and bike gets destroyed)

Clare: Ahh! My bike's ruined! (angry) YOU! If I had a Pokemon right now, you will pay for this!

Jessie: Ha, too bad then!

Ash: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: (uses Thunderbolt) Pikachhuu!

Team Rocket: (sceams)

(explosion)

Meowth: Well the twerp is right, things do never change.

Jessie: Shut it, Meowth. I've already got a headache from that twerpette.

All three: Look like Team Rocket's blasting off again!

(twinkle)

-------------------------------------------------------

(scene: near the harbor, characters greet)

Ash: Hey, my name is Ash.

Brock: And I'm Brock.

Clare: My name is Clare, nice to meet you. Is this your Pokemon? (holding Pikachu)

Ash: Yeah. He's been my friend for a long time.

Clare: I'm just getting started. Say, do you know where's Eastwing Town, do you?

Brock: (pulls out a book) It's west from here.

Clare: Oh. I guess I was going the wrong way. I thought Eastwing Town was east from Stemgrowth.

Brock: Some trainers often gets confused and goes east.

Clare: Oh.

Ash: Professor Oak said to go to Eastwing Town.

Clare: Great we can go there together.

(sence: trees of Route 301)

Jessie: (moan) Grrr... I'm going to get those twerps.

Meowth: Well, I could get our new improved Rocket Balloon.

James: And, where did you get the extra money?

Meowth: Same place when I need money, your bottle cap collection.

James: Ahh! (holding Meowth) Why I ought,(shaking Meowth) some of them were rare to find!

Jessie: Hey, twerps ahead!

Meowth: Let's get them for blasting us off like that!

All three: Yeah!

Clare: So, Ash what are you doing here?

Ash: I want to become a Pokemon Master and beat the Vesta League.

Clare: I haven't had my starter Pokemon yet.

(an robot arm grabs Pikachu)

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Team Rocket!

(Team Rocket says their theme song)

Jessie: Haha, now that we got Pikachu there's no way you could get us with our new and improved Team Rocket Balloon!

James: It may have cost me some bottle caps but hey, I could get those caps back when we turn Pikachu in to the boss.

(scene: Ash and friend chases Team Rocket to Eastwing Town)

Ash: Get back here!

James: Sorry, but that'll hold us back.

Mystery voice: Houndengon, Hyper Beam!

(a Houndengon fires a beam at Team Rocket)

(explosion)

Jessie: Now I got a really bad headache.

Meowth: Just stop talking and take a pill.

James: Hey, (shaking Meowth) you owe me some bottle caps.

All three: Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again.

(twinkle)

----------------------------------

(scene: Eastwing Town)

Gary: Hey Ash. Look's like Team Rocket is still trying to get Pikachu.

Ash: Gary, what are you doing here?

Clare: Wait, he's your friend?

Ash: Well, not at first, but we were rivals back in Kanto.

Gary: Well, I just finish looking over some files with Professor Cesar. He says there some disturbance in the Vesta Region.

Brock: A disturbance?

Gary: Yeah, but we still don't know much yet.

Clare: Is this you Pokemon?

Gary: That's my Houndengon. He one of the 150 of the Pokemon in this region.

Ash: (holding his Pokedex) Let me see.

Pokedex: Houndengon, the Berserk Pokemon. A Houndoom evoloved when contacted with a force on Froztop Mt. Range. It is said that it's evil once.

Gary: Well, I got to go I need to check Froztop Mt. Range on the Mystery Force.

(Gary leaves)

Brock: Well, it's getting late. We should go to a Pokemon Center for the night.

Narrator: After a long day the gang decided to take a break. There more to come. So stay tooned!

(To be continued)

Well it's the end of the first episode and more bad news, there will be no more episodes for awhile. But there will be more in a month or sooner.


End file.
